gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Addicted to Love
Addicted to Love ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Premiere, und wird von Artie gesungen. Er erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, dass, während er an der High School die Mädchen anbetteln musste, damit sie mit ihm ausgingen, sie ihm am College scharenweise nach laufen und sich glücklich schätzen konnte, wenn er eins datete, wohingegen es jetzt drei sind, Jessica, Vanessa und Julie, wobei Letztere dejenige ist, auf die er wirklich ein Auge geworfen hat und die er eigentlich auf ein Date einladen möchte. Als er mit ihr seinen Film vertont, schwärmt er gedanklich von ihr und driftet dann in seiner Fantasie ab, wo er den Song singt. Dabeit ist er unter andrem auf seinen Dates mit Jessica und Vanessa zu sehen, während er von sämtlichen Mädchen angebaggert und umworben wird. Die beiden Mädels halten ihre Konkurentinnen von ihm fern und spielen zusammen mit Julie im Hintergrund die Instrumente. Gegen Ende des Songs wird gezeigt, dass Arties Dates jedes Mal im Bett enden und wieder in der Realität fragt er Julie dann nach einem, was sie aber ablehnt, da sie die Regel hat, mit keinem auszugehen, mit dem sie arbeitet. Das Original stammt von Robert Palmer aus seinem achten Album "Riptide" aus dem Jahr 1985. Lyrics Artie: Your lights are on but you're not home Your mind is not your own Your heart sweats, your body shakes Another kiss is what it takes You can't sleep, you can't eat There's no doubt, you're in deep Your throat is tight, you can't breathe Another kiss is all you need Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth to say "I can't get enough" You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love You see the signs but you can't read You're runnin' at a different speed You heart beats in double time Another kiss and you'll be mine A one track mind, you can't be saved Oblivion is all you crave If there's some left for you You don't mind if you do Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth to say "I can't get enough" You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Ooh, wooah) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well, wo-oh, ooh, woah, yeah, yeah Your lights are on but you're not home Your will is not your own Your heart sweats, your teeth grind Another kiss and you'll be mine, oh, no You like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth to say "I can't get enough" You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Yeah, yeaah) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Oooh, ooh) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (You might as well) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Ooh, yeah) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Whoo) You might as well face it, you're addicted to love You're addicted to love Trivia *Der Song wurde in der zehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project gesungen. *Das ist Arties 100. Solo in einer Performance. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams